matthew_and_miyas_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyoko
Lyoko (pronounced either l'yoh-koh or lee-oh-koh) is a virtual world housed inside the Supercomputer. It is divided into five separate sectors, all with their own unique features. The first four sectors are arranged around the fifth, like a star. Each sector is isolated from the others by the Digital Sea. The first sector in numerical order is the Ice Sector. The others are numbered counterclockwise starting from the first. Carthage is the fifth sector. There are forty-one Towers scattered about Lyoko; ten in each main sector and one in Carthage. They act as data processing nodes, pathways to the real world, and safe havens for those on Lyoko. It is through these towers that Doomageddon, XANA, or Turbo can attack Earth. Throughout the four main sectors, giant wires wind their way out from the fifth sector to each of the towers in each of the sectors, acting as conduits for data. Red energy can be seen pulsing through these wires whenever a tower is being activated. These wires also cause pulsations (small quakes in the sectors that show up as pulsating circles) which lead directly to the tower being activated. History Originally, Matthew created the supercomputer to train new recruits to OWCA. Then, when Doomageddon took over, the virtual world got a lot more dangerous and complicated. Doomageddon changed to look like the real world, but then cut it down to what it is now. After Doomageddon's destruction, the world went back to it's original use, but retained it's new form. Things were fine until XANA emerged. After fighting XANA for awhile, the Sludge took over CLU and was virtualized. The Sludge absorbed XANA and gained his powers. When Steven Quartz Universe stopped the Sludge, Turbo took the role as virus. Turbo didn't stay long, and instead floats around the Network. Sectors Ice True to its name, the Ice Barrier (also known as the "Glacier," "Polar," or simply "Ice" sector) is cold and icy. Composed of large glaciers and thin paths covered in a thin layer of snow, the Ice Barrier is just as slippery as any ice-covered area in the real world. While not dark, there is no visible sunlight in this region. Many of the towers in this sector are only accessible through various caves and tunnels, which sometimes forces the group to slide through the tunnels to reach their destination. Simulated water (not to be confused with the Digital Sea) exists in this sector, and like actual water, can be swum through Desert The Desert, like any desert worth its name, is dry and sandy as far as the eye can see. It has an oasis, but the water stored there is just an illusion. It leads to a lower platform. The biggest danger is falling off the edge (plateaus are rather small here) and into the digital void below. The Desert is very sunny, reflecting the bright and dry climate of regular deserts. Forest Graceful trees, suspended in mid-air, let their roots dangle into the void. The Forest can be considered the most beautiful of the five sectors. It also has narrow paths rather than plateaus, though the chance of falling into the void here is less than in the Desert. The trees also provide excellent cover, which can lead to traps. Like the Ice Barrier, there is simulated water in this sector, but in a much smaller quantity. The Forest is typically bright, but not as much so as the Desert. Mountain Its peaks craggy and its stones sharp, one false move in the Mountain and the group will topple off the rocks into the gaping void beneath. The Mountain is full of moving platforms and tricky obstacles, and is known for having further platforms underneath the "cloud cover," obscuring the digital void in some areas. These clouds make it difficult to aim oneself onto the lower plateaus. If one of the warriors falls a sufficient distance, regardless of whether or not they land properly, twenty life points are lost on impact. Though not dark, no sunlight is visible in this sector, as the cloud cover obscures it. Carthage/Sector 5 Carthage, commonly called Sector Five, is a sector hidden deep within the heart of Lyoko. Carthage is accessible by the special password SCIPIO (from Scipio Africanus, who defeated Hannibal of Carthage in 202 B.C.). This summons the Transport Orb to the edges of the other sectors furthest from Carthage to carry its passengers to the sector's core, called the arena. Carthage is the very core of Lyoko itself, with only one normal tower instead of the standard ten. The sector itself is shaped as a giant blue sphere. On the outside surface of the sphere is a barrier covered with images of binary code similar to those seen in the towers. Floating in the middle of the sector is the main body of Carthage — a smaller, but still massive, blue orb. Four data streams feed from equidistant points on its surface to the four other sectors. Everything in Carthage is blue and geometrically shaped. In this sector, the digital void has been replaced by a data barrier similar to the ones in the towers, but falling into it seems to be just as bad as falling into the void. The interior of the orb is an ever-changing maze, designed to act as a security feature to prevent intruders from finding their way around. The interior rooms and corridors of Carthage are composed of planes, cubes, and rectangles that can slide freely over, around, and against each other. Therefore, this sector can reconfigure its topography at will. Upon accessing Carthage, the labyrinth will reconfigure into a random pattern and a three-minute countdown will begin, allowing whoever enters to try and traverse the labyrinth and disable the security system. The security system is disabled by pressing an X.A.N.A.-Eye shaped switch (called a "key") somewhere within Carthage. Like the rest of the sector, the key is moved with each visit. Failure to deactivate the security system results in the users being trapped in Carthage and having to wait on someone else to reset the maze from the arena. They do have about a minute or so to escape before this happens, though. After the security system is shut down, a pathway out of the maze opens up. This leads to a multi-directional elevator. It only stops at one point, so a carefully-timed jump is needed to board it. The elevator moves on tracks around the outer surface of the sphere. It will eventually pause to allow its passenger(s) to disembark. It always pauses at the same spot; another platform that leads to the outer surface of Carthage. On the surface is a special interface that allows full access to the supercomputer, Lyoko, and X.A.N.A.'s data. While the interface is being used, the user controls in the lab are locked out. Within this sector are unique monsters that call it home. The first of these are the Creepers. These monsters never leave Carthage. They aren't very tough, but possesses powerful lasers and can scale the walls of the sector as if they were walking upright. Another are the Mantas. They usually hatch from the outside surface of the sector to prevent intruders from leaving, but have traveled to other sectors on occasion. The last is the Scyphozoa. Unlike the other monsters, the Scyphozoa is nearly, if not completely, invincible. Within the heart of Carthage lies Lyoko's core, the code which maintains the virtual world. Should it be destroyed, Lyoko and anyone on it would go with it. The core is suspended near the top of Carthage's inner chamber by three conduits. The core itself is a miniature version of Lyoko. Surrounding the core are two transparent cubes, both of which act as shields. A large amount of sustained laser fire is required to break through them. Since these shields regenerate with each failed attempt to destroy the core, destroying it takes a long time. The core is only accessible through a passage on the bottom of Carthage, and the passage is protected by a door that rapidly alternates between open and closed. A key similar to the one that shuts off the timer is present just past the door, and produces a staircase into the actual room. The dock for the virtual ship Skidbladnir is later created in a similar location, and even has an elevator to access it. This elevator, however, stop at point points for easy access. In addition, the dock is located near the top of the huge glowing white orb. Digital Sea The digital sea is random data floating about the network that looks and moves like water, hence the name. It lines every sector in Lyoko, with the exception of Carthage, which is lined with an equivalent data barrier. Falling into the sea causes permanent devirtualization, reducing a person to data that is pulled through the network at random. Monsters on Lyoko are destroyed when they impact the sea, producing a large column of energy. The Digital Sea is a portal into the Internet and can only be accessed safely through the Skidbladnir.